


Vanishing Light, Burning Shadow

by RedJuliet (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, M/M, angel!Kagami, badass!Kuroko, demon GoM, demon!Kuroko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-14 01:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RedJuliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contracted souls are beginning to disappear. Kuroko Tetsuya, the demon in charge of collecting these souls and guiding them to hell, faces this obstacle head-on when one goes missing right in front of him. Souls are sources of infinite energy, and are often used as weapons in large-scale warfare. Fearing something dangerous is lurking just beyond the horizon, Kuroko partners with an unconventional rebel angel named Kagami Taiga to find the culprit. The two are near complete opposites, but work remarkably well together. However, when word spreads throughout hell that an angel is amongst them, a hunt for the creature of light begins. Trying to battle against hell's most powerful princes, Kuroko and Kagami struggle to survive long enough to find the mastermind behind the vanishing souls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unlikely Partnership

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first KnB fic! It's become a recent obsession of mine after discovering it, and I feel there isn't enough love for the series yet. A few notes about the story: 
> 
> All of the GoM are demon princes--very powerful and high-ranking demons. The King of Hell is a title that is won through a tournament and conquest over the former king. Kagami and team Seirin are angels. We'll see a couple of them in the later chapters.

Humans were so incredibly frail. As a species, they should have died out long ago, but they continued to adapt and live on, no matter how dire their circumstances. They possessed something in themselves that demons lacked. Kuroko Tetsuya wasn’t sure what it was exactly, but he was drawn to them regardless. It was easy for him to watch from the sidelines, the shadows were his domain and the humans never even noticed him. He could sit and watch for hours, just observing their unusual behavior. 

He was the only one that volunteered to collect the souls at the end of their contracts. It was his job to take them to the demon they had formed the contract with. Most of his kind found it a boring job. Humans were weak after all and demons had no interest in their species. But Kuroko liked Earth; he liked the simple beauty of it. 

Lately, however, there had been fewer souls to collect. Despite contracts running out, the souls were literally vanishing. Hell had become restless, and a heavy and ominous atmosphere settled over his kind as rumors began to spread.

Souls were pure energy, and they could be used as powerful weapons en masse. Soul wars in the past had ended in mass bloodshed. The Black War, which had happened long before his time, had almost wiped out the entire human population as demons and angels warred against one another. Massive and legendary weapons were crafted from the souls of the humans, to the point where there were hardly any left to harvest. An uneasy truce between demons and angels was crafted, although the animosity of the past still lingered in the hearts of his brothers. 

Kuroko crouched silently from the branches of an old tree overlooking a group of high schoolers run around on a small, fenced-in court. He had been watching them for almost an hour. Humans had interesting customs and habits; their games were very different from the ones he had seen in hell, far less violent and played with strict rules in place. There were no weapons involved, just an odd-looking ball. 

The sound of it hitting the pavement was oddly soothing in its rhythm, mixed with the shouts of the teenagers and the scrape of shoes against the asphalt. The group of them seemed to be having fun, even in competition. It was a stark contrast to the battles back home, where the sole purpose was to win at any cost. No lives were on the line here, and no one was injured. 

Power was everything—it gained demons influence and prestige, bigger palaces, more riches and better armies. Everyone vied for the title of king or queen, and among those most likely to be crowned were a group of five princes, known as prodigies for their skills on the battlefield.

But Kuroko wasn’t here to watch today. He was here for the soul of Takkai Ryou, a middle-aged teacher reaching the end of his contract. Takkai was a supervisor to the students, and was supposed to have died twelve minutes ago on the sidelines of the court of an apparent heart attack. But Takkai was nowhere to be seen and Kuroko could not sense the fading light of his soul. 

His thoughts weren’t broken so much as shattered when a flash of light blinded him, followed by a flurry of feathers. He rubbed his eyes and blinked away the spots, attempting to adjust to the bright aura surrounding a large man that had appeared from the sky and landed heavily on the ground. He was well over six feet when he stood up, with a wingspan twice that size. 

The man—no, the _angel_ was cursing under his breath, running a hand through dark red hair. His large wings vanished and the light around him dimmed, albeit only slightly. There was a strong air of confidence around him—his eyes were unusually fierce, and his clothes were strangely casual, not the usual armor. His weapon was strapped to his back over a dark jacket, the handle of the sword well-worn and fitted like a puzzle piece to the shape of his hand. 

“Ah. So angels are here for this soul as well. Hello,” Kuroko replied calmly from his perch. The angel jumped at the sound. He turned and stared in mute shock at the demon above him. Apparently he hadn’t noticed Kuroko when he landed.

“Where’d you come from?” The angel barked, words slurring together gruffly. This angel reminded him of Prince Aomine, in a way. Kuroko was certain neither one of them would enjoy hearing the comparison. 

“I’ve been here the whole time,” Kuroko answered. He jumped down lithely and landed without a sound before the red-haired angel. He was quite a bit shorter, by about a foot at least. Looking up at the angel was a slight annoyance.

“What do you mean, ‘as well’?” The redhead had shifted from surprise back to his default, which was somewhere between intimidation and boredom. He might not have expected to run into anyone, but from his looks he didn’t expect much out of Kuroko. He certainly didn’t see him as a threat. 

The angel wasn’t the first and he wouldn’t be the last to think that way. 

“Takkai-san is contract-bound. I’ve been told to collect him. But he has disappeared, so it seems neither one of us can claim his wandering soul.”

The angel blinked and turned his head to the court to see for himself. He didn't trust the demon, but Kuroko couldn’t blame him. The red-haired angel fell silent and frowned, sharp eyes scanning for any sign of the soul. 

“Did I go to the wrong place?” He muttered, ruffling his short hair—a habit the demon had noticed was likely unconscious tendency.

“No. He vanished like the others,” Kuroko replied as if it were obvious. His expression hadn’t changed but the angel still turned on him with mild agitation. 

“What others? I never heard anything about this,” he muttered. 

“The vanishing souls. I’ve heard the rumors but it appears they’re true. There is no trace of Takkai-san’s soul in this area, or the surrounding area. The Reaper’s report had explicitly stated that his death would occur here. They are never wrong.” 

“Vanishing—wait who the hell are you and how does a demon know about missing souls?!” The angel’s voice seemed to be as loud as his stature was tall. Kuroko blinked.

“Ah, I’m sorry. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. I collect the souls of the humans that had entered contracts with my kind.” 

There was a beat of silence between the two. The angel stared as if waiting for something else. When Kuroko didn’t elaborate he sighed.

“You don’t act like a demon,” the angel muttered something about being weirdly polite under his breath. 

“What does a demon act like, exactly?” Kuroko questioned, partially out of amusement and partially to establish what an ineffectual statement that was.

“Huh? Well…” The angel floundered, “They’re intimidating. Scary. You’re about as scary as a newborn kitten.” 

The angel’s offhand remark sparked agitation in the demon, although he didn’t outwardly show it. 

“You’re Kagami Taiga,” Kuroko spoke suddenly, apparently shocking the redhead yet again. It was a satisfying reaction. “It says your name on the sheath of your blade.” He pointed to the large sword strapped to the angel's back. 

All angels had their names engraved onto their weapons. Names were important. Names were power. It was the same for demons, although to know a demon’s name often gave someone the power to control them and it wasn’t often readily given. 

“Er, yeah...” The angel, Kagami, shifted uneasily from one foot to the other. A strange silence fell between them yet again. Kuroko studied the angel for a long moment, taking in his features. 

Humans were unable to detect the supernatural markings of angels or demons, but Kagami stood out regardless due to his height and the fact he was wearing a large weapon attached to his back. Occasionally a passerby glanced their way, but they moved on without raising any questions or causing any kind of stir.

Kuroko was very careful to dress in inconspicuous clothing. Nothing flashy or bright, and something easy to move in. Most humans never took notice of him anyway, and with Kagami standing out as much as he did, it probably looked like the angel was talking to himself. 

“Listen, I’m supposed to collect a soul and report back so…?” Kagami paused for a split second as if something had occurred to him. "Wait how do I know you’re not behind this anyway?” For a second, suspicion and anger flashed through Kagami’s eyes. Kuroko saw the angel’s hand twitch at his side, perhaps an aborted movement meant to grab the demon.

“I’m not,” Kuroko answered calmly, his eyes on Kagami's hand. “Of course, you have no reason to believe me," he answered curtly. Kagami had no immediate reply. “But you’re wasting time. I don’t have the answers right now, Kagami-san.” 

“Tch,” Kagami turned on his heel in frustration, over the situation or something else Kuroko couldn’t tell. All angels were strong warriors; those in the higher tiers held an unrivaled power and commanded infinite respect. Kuroko had never seen one of the high-tier angels, but Kagami did not seem like he was on that same level. He seemed disconnected from the other angels Kuroko had seen. Angels tended to be more tight-laced, concerned with rules and appearances and Kagami was…well he acted more human than angel.

Still, there was something powerful in Kagami. His aura was the brightest that the demon had ever encountered. Kuroko couldn’t put it into words but he could feel something—it was very similar to the special trait humans had inside themselves that had kept them thriving for so long. 

“Kagami-san. I have a feeling that the vanishing souls are connected to a demon. If left alone, this could become a much more troublesome problem.” Kuroko paused, for a moment uncertain in his actions. 

“I intend to find out who is behind the disappearance of the souls, but I need help. You are very bright, Kagami-san,” Kuroko turned his eyes upwards, watching the angel owlishly for a reaction.

Kagami only blinked. His movements became suddenly aborted and awkward as if someone had flipped a switch.  
“Huh? What’re you talking about?” 

“Gathering information without being noticed is my specialty. However, it will be dangerous work as it's likely one of our princes of hell, remarkably lethal warriors with unrivaled power, are involved. I can find out who is behind the vanishing souls, but I can’t stop them alone. I’m just a shadow. Without a light, I am not strong enough to make a difference.” 

If anything the words seemed to perplex Kagami even more. “Wait, so…you’re asking for my help?” Kuroko nodded. “…Huh. You’re the weirdest demon I’ve ever met.” Kagami relaxed, albeit marginally. His shoulders became less tense and his hand moved away from his blade.

“Alright. If I can get this over with without getting an earful from the Colonel. On one condition,” Kagami looked down at the demon. “Don’t be so damn polite. It’s really weird, coming from a demon.” 

“Is it?” Kuroko questioned. He cocked his head slightly and looked over to the court where the teenagers had all left. The empty court looked lonely. 

“Alright, Kagami-kun. I look forward to working with you. Please meet me here tonight, at the darkest point of the dusk. And I will guide you to hell,” The words had a strange impact on the angel. Kagami tensed for a moment, eyes filled with uncertainty. 

Angels did not freely enter hell. Surrounded by corruption and shadow, they were far from their element. Kagami would be putting his life on the line entering such a dangerous place. It wasn’t a decision he could take lightly.

Kuroko half expected the angel to back down. With reality setting in, it wasn’t the wisest choice to take the word of a demon and follow them into unknown territory. So when Kagami sighed and nodded his agreement it was Kuroko’s turn to be shocked. 

“Couldn’t you pick a real time? Darkest point of the dusk…what the hell does that mean?” the angel muttered under his breath, but it was as much of an agreement as Kuroko needed. 

The demon lowered his head, a small shadow of a smile on his lips. It seemed Kagami continued to surprise him. He honestly wasn’t sure what to expect out of the angel, or if bringing Kagami back with him would be a dangerous mistake, but he had a feeling he had made an important ally. Even as a temporary one.

Kuroko stepped back, away from the angel who had his back turned. He let the comfort of the shadows wrap around his body like a light caress, and take him home.


	2. Fairy Lights

Compared to Earth, hell was a subdued palette of reds and grays, spreading out over a vast and mountainous landscape. Despite infamous depictions of the place, there were no rivers of blood, towers of bone, or massive gates with ominous warnings plastered above. The landscape was almost disappointingly normal. It was similar to Earth in certain regards, almost a model copy, an alternate Earth. 

There were two very large differences between the worlds: there was no sun and the sky was a murky myriad of smoke and ash. In the distance, the largest landmark was a massive fuming volcano, lightning intertwining between the noxious clouds that left the place in perpetual night. 

Aside from the flashes in the sky, the other source of light came from the sprawling cities; from the palaces and estates that stretched on for acres, each trying to outdo his neighbor with a taller tower, a more gilded walkway, a bigger bedroom or a more comfortable guest suite. Parties, tournaments, and games ran day and night. Everybody competed to be the biggest and best, the most influential, the next to be crowned. 

The largest palace by far was on the border of the mountains. It was farther than Kuroko had ever traveled and belonged to the king—supposedly. No one ever saw the King of Hell after their coronation, and rumors had long existed that the title was just a ruse. Those that had won their rightful title had never returned to the smaller cities. 

The next tier of ruling fell to the princes and princesses. There were dozens with the title, some far more powerful than others. The eldest were known as the Fallen—they had formerly been angels that had fallen from grace. Their kind did not associate with the lower tiers. Kuroko had never seen one of them, only heard of them through rumors. The majority of princes he had known were younger demons with great power. Among those, he could name five that he knew personally. He had fought among them in the past, before ambition had driven them apart to seek greater power. 

The lowest tier included the vast majority of his kind. Without special titles or ranks they were often assigned menial jobs, such as collecting souls. If someone was behind the vanishing souls, they wouldn’t be a low-tier demon. He suspected one of the royals was to blame, though casting accusations without proof would mean certain death. 

Kuroko's home was on the very edge of town, away from the noise and the tournaments. He preferred the quieter atmosphere, and often wandered through the sprawling forest that lined the city. It was a strangely tranquil place, under the canopy of ancient trees, many which were older than human civilization itself. Older than him, for sure. The trees were far different from the ones that he had seen on Earth, they had energy within them, thriving on the remnants of the souls that had passed through. Without light or water they grew tall and proud. Rumors claimed they were mimicries of those in Eden. 

But today, he wouldn’t be walking through the forest. There wasn’t much time before the day on Earth came to an end, and he had to make sure that Kagami wouldn't attract attention. The angel’s aura would cause a stir almost immediately, which would lead to trouble and confrontation no doubt. If only he could conceal Kagami’s appearance and mask his aura, he would blend in just enough. There was a small niggling doubt that lingered in the demon’s mind. But it was the only choice he had. 

Kuroko stepped inside his small house, quite plain compared to the sprawling mansions and palaces. The darkness lifted slowly as one tiny blue orb after another flickered into existence. They were scarcely bigger than fireflies, and emitted a faint, ethereal light. It was small, but it was the only home he had ever known and there was some comfort to coming back. 

The place was filled with books and knick-knacks he had collected, mostly from Earth. Books and papers were scattered around, filling shelves, covering tables, and spilling onto the floor. Charms, amulets, statuettes, lockets and stones littered other surfaces in the house, hanging from hooks or resting on the windowsills. The largest room in the house was dedicated to housing the books, the majority of them, on shelves that stacked to the ceiling. 

“Here,” he muttered, fingers skimming over the spines of multiple books, stopping on one that had become worn with use over the ages. Its binding was falling apart, and some of the pages were loose, but this was the one he needed. He pulled it carefully from the shelf and studied the diagram painstakingly drawn by hand, every tiny detail down to the smallest inscription. 

Spells weren’t his area of expertise, but he should probably be able to manage a copy and use it on Kagami. It wouldn’t be a pleasant experience for the angel, but if Kagami was serious in his declaration to solve the case, it was necessary. 

He closed the book once he had the symbol memorized and returned it to the shelf. He could feel the day turning--ending. The cycle of night began with the dusk. His power was strongest then, and it would be easiest to bring Kagami to this world. If the angel hadn’t changed his mind. 

Kuroko closed his eyes and concentrated, feeling the familiar tug of the other world bring him from his library to the small park he had visited earlier, beside the school. The smell of ash became a mix of wet earth under the rain and late springtime flowers. The sun was setting already, the gray of night slowly covering the vibrant blues and purples over the lake. The rain that touched his skin was cold, but not entirely unpleasant. The feeling of rain, and the scent of flowers was in some ways strangely nostalgic. 

Kagami was not there. Not that Kuroko was surprised; he had a feeling that the angel might have reconsidered the situation. If he wasn’t coming, it didn’t change things. Souls were still disappearing, and Kuroko had to find out where they were going. It was a task he wasn’t entirely confident in doing himself, and he felt a pang of disappointment knowing Kagami wouldn't be helping. 

The sun set in the distance, the light fading. Artificial lights along the street illuminated all at once, casting an offensive yellowish glow. Kuroko exhaled, pushing wet bangs from his face. He would return home then, and—

“Yo,” the voice that cut through the park was surprisingly casual. Kagami nodded curtly in greeting, looking agitated and slightly miserable in the rain like a wet cat. 

“You’re late,” Kuroko said. “But we still have time if you haven’t changed your mind, Kagami-kun.” 

“You didn’t exactly give me a real time, it’s not my fault!” Kagami snapped, though Kuroko thought he saw a small trace of apology in his eyes.

“Kagami-kun, your hand please.” Kuroko reached out his hand expectantly, waiting for the angel to respond. Kagami, in turn, looked at him blankly. “Unless you would like it somewhere else.” 

“Want what…somewhere else?” The confusion hadn’t disappeared from the angel’s face but after a beat he reluctantly held out his hand. 

Kagami acted very different from the other angels the demon had met, very human really. He was expressive and quick-tempered. A trait he would probably conquer once he aged. 

“I need to place the seal on you. This will hurt, but please hold still,” Kuroko reached out to clasp the angel’s hand tightly before the other could object. He pictured the symbol from the book in his mind and focused on it, until the heat from his palm seared the seal on the back of the angel’s hand line by line. He felt Kagami tense and heard him shout something, but Kuroko focused intently on duplicating the seal down to the smallest detail, until it had been etched onto the skin like a tattoo. 

When it was done, he let Kagami yank back. The angel stared at his hand in disbelief for a moment before he glared at the demon. 

“What the hell was that?! You didn’t even give me a warning!” Kagami shouted.

“It’s a type of magic. Your aura won’t be detectable when you enter hell. Your appearance will also…” Kuroko trailed off, uncertain how Kagami would react. The angel waited. “Just don’t be alarmed when we get there. The magic is only temporary, it will fade in time.” 

Kagami bristled. He looked like he was ready to throw a punch. But his shoulders relaxed after a minute and Kuroko took that as a cue to continue. 

Dusk had ended and night was falling. The shadows raised around the demon yet again and the smells of Earth began to fade away. The pull was stronger now, it was difficult to take someone else through worlds like this. Kuroko felt a dull ache in his body that grew as they left Earth and returned to hell. Fatigue settled in quickly, even as the shadows faded and the familiar atmosphere enveloped him. He concealed the exhaustion in his eyes, digging his fingernails into his palms to focus. He couldn't relax yet, things were only just starting.

“I’m going to lift the glamour now,” Kuroko said after a beat. The glamour was a mask, essentially covering his demonic features from the humans. He had never encountered one that had sensed him, but it was a very old practice and he had been doing it since he traveled to the other world. 

Lifting the spell felt like shedding a heavy coat. The strain on his body lifted considerably when it dissipated, leaving only a slowly fading light around his body. Demons varied in appearance the same as humans; pronghorns light and curved lay on Kuroko's head, amongst his mussed and damp hair. His wings settled behind him-similar to the angel’s but smaller, mottled like a falcon’s, and black and silver in color. The lifting of the glamour allowed his eyes to return to their natural appearance, capable of seeing clearly in the dim lighting. 

Kagami was busy tugging at the intricate horns that appeared and curved behind his _own_ head as the spell was lifted and the seal took effect. An illusion, of course, but a good one. He could pass for a demon, even if only in appearance. His feathers had become inky black, and they settled behind him like a large cloak. 

“These come off, right?” Kagami muttered, finally giving up on tugging at the horns and looking over at his changed partner. A brief moment of surprise registered on his face. 

“Well…guess you look more like a demon now. How do you see down here, anyway?” The angel squinted, obviously uneasy. It hadn’t occurred to Kuroko that the seal wouldn’t provide the angel with night vision, despite the glow from his red eyes. 

“Reflection. My eyes can see very well in the dark, without the glamour. But this might help,” Kuroko held out his hand, concentrating briefly until the small blue orbs began to light up around them, one at a time, flickering faintly. The blue glow cast an aura around them, lighting the pathway through the forest in tiny, ephemeral bursts. 

“Humans call them fairy lights. But they’re the remnants of energy left behind by the souls of the deceased,” Kuroko explained, still holding his hand out allowing one of the small balls of light land on his outstretched palm. The lights were everywhere, even on Earth, anywhere where a soul had passed and left some of its energy behind. 

“Huh,” Kagami murmured. He watched the lights with slight fascination as they danced around them and along the pathway like little guides. 

Kuroko turned and led the way down the path and to his house. No one was around, at least not at the moment. He wanted to take Kagami into the house where the angel would be safer, surrounded by wards of protection, so they could discuss their options. 

“So demons live in houses,” Kagami remarked. He stepped through the door in surprise, looking around the room as if expecting something else. “And in cities. Not exactly what I expected.” The redhead picked up one of the books on the table and looked at it for a moment before tossing it back. 

“What did you expect?” Kuroko didn’t even spare a glance toward the angel as he nudged him aside and took the book, placing it back on a stack in the corner. 

“I dunno…I guess I never thought about it. Caves? Or pits or something?” Kagami scratched the back of his neck and shrugged. 

“Kagami-kun…” Kuroko stopped and stared at the angel, voice laced with heavy judgment. “Please don’t say stupid things.” 

“Oi!” Kagami bristled, eyebrow twitching as he shouted an indignant response. Kuroko ignored his words and tensed shoulders and moved past the angel to the library. 

He stopped in the doorway as soon as he felt the air grow thick and heavy in the house. His ears and eyes strained to detect any sounds that were out of place. 

"Kuro—" Kagami had followed behind him, steps too loud and voice even louder. Kuroko held up a hand to silence him, the other moved to the sheath at his side, fingers curling around the handle of his dagger. 

“Someone is here,” Kuroko whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all! Thanks for reading and commenting, I love seeing those notifications~ P.S. I'm looking for a beta-reader to double check my work. If anyone is interested, please message me. I really just need someone to help me look for inconsistencies and such. I write all this without a solid plan in mind.


	3. Kise

Kuroko stopped, every muscle tensed and eyes trained on the spot in front of him. He could sense another presence, just one, but _one_ could still be trouble. His hands remained on his blades, fingers tightly curled around the dark leather grips. His eyes turned to Kagami, assessing his reaction. The angel looked confused and edgy, but at least he had kept his mouth shut. Kuroko quickly moved past Kagami without a word and darted down the hallway. The door at the end was ajar and although he couldn't hear anything he knew someone was inside. 

Depending on who it was, they would question who Kagami was. No one would recognize him, and an unknown face was easy to distrust. Demons had slaughtered each other over pettier things--Kuroko had seen many of his kind make mistakes that cost them their lives. And punishment was never quick, the process usually was carried out as long as possible, and death became a skill of mutilation. Afterwards the body was left to be showcased to the public, a warning to others, a brutal and twisted art piece. 

There were those that were above the games, those that had greater ambitions. Those that had their sights set on the throne and not on inane contests. But the royals had their own vices and the greatest among those was pride. 

Something moved in the darkness just beyond the shadow of the door--a figure faintly illuminated by the small blue orbs floating around the house. Kuroko placed his shoulder against the door and listened. He heard the shift of weight from one foot to the other and the light brush of fabric. Before the figure could turn around Kuroko drew his blades from their sheaths, the quiet sound of steel against crafted leather the only sound he made before he slipped inside the room. 

Several things happened all at once--there was a yelp of surprise and the shuffle of feet a moment before a thud and a crash rang out and broke the silence in the house. The intruder had bumped against a stack of books precariously stacked on the windowsill and sent them flying to the ground as he dodged the unexpected attack. The figure was a good head taller than Kuroko and he took a split second longer to regain his balance. 

Kuroko's eyes widened in surprise as he stopped his second attack a moment before the blades met skin. From down the hallway he heard Kagami shout something and run towards the room. 

"Oh...Kise-kun." The blond prince's silhouette became partially illuminated by the lights as he straightened up. He was pouting of all things and looked mildly disappointed rather than surprised or angry. 

"Eh, thought I could surprise you for once, Kurokocchi. Next time for sure!" Kise sighed, leaning back against the wall and crossing his arms. "But what kind of greeting was that? I came all this way to see you! You live so far away out here." 

Kuroko was never quite sure if Kise was putting on an act or being serious. He hadn't known Kise as long as he had some of the other princes, but the demon had always acted overly friendly. Perhaps it was just his personality. 

Kuroko replaced his weapons wordlessly just as soon as Kagami barged into the room. The door slammed against the wall and the angel stopped in the doorway, scowling at Kise. 

"Who are you?" Kagami blurted. His eyes were trained on Kise, and his hand was ready to draw his sword if needed. The silence lasted only a beat but the air thickened with tension immediately. 

"Kise Ryouta," Kise cocked his head to the side. His expression changed immediately as he looked over the newcomer. 

The two of them were almost the same height, though where Kagami's stance was tense and reckless, Kise held himself with an air of refined dignity that seemed inborn to demon royalty. Everything from his posture to his clothing indicated his status. 

Kise wore one of his usual flashy ensembles, the kind that was made for style instead of purpose. The fabric was high quality, and the embellishments were obviously carefully crafted, but it wouldn't do in a fight, and there was too much skin exposed to aid in defense. His wings were large and white with flecks of gold and he had curved ivory horns adorned in delicate gold chain so fine it looked like the lightest touch would break it, no doubt it was given to him by a fan. Kise had always stood out in that way, but his looks made him popular. He had many fans cheering for him in the tournaments, and he easily became a favorite to be crowned. 

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko interupted as soon as the angel opened his mouth a second time. "This is Prince Kise." He made sure his eyes connected with the red-head's and that the word came across clearly. Any demon, regardless or rank or status, would be able to recognize a prince's name. 

Recognition flashed across the angel's face and he grinned. "So you're a prince, huh? Wonder what kind of skills you have on the battlefield. Must be something impressive to earn that title." Kuroko was almost positive Kagami looked excited, and he felt some of the tension disappear from his shoulders. Being excited was better than being nervous. 

"Kurokocchi, you didn't tell me you had a weird friend," Kise frowned and they both ignored Kagami's shout of _look who's talking, bastard!_ in the background.

"The name's Kagami Taiga. And we're not friends--we're working together on something!" Kagami had moved forward at some point and was leaning towards Kise to get a better look at him. 

Kagami's words, as honest and sudden as they were, resonated with Kuroko for a long minute. He turned his eyes to the angel and studied him. It was true they weren't friends. It was a stretch to even call this a partnership. Angels and demons didn't work together, at best they tolerated each other. Kagami was probably under orders and in a split second he could receive an order to turn on Kuroko. If his superior caught word of what he was doing, or if they already knew, then that was a very real possibility. 

He didn't know what would happen after this was over, if they even survived. For a split second Kuroko wondered if Kagami would turn on him or leave entirely to work on his own. 

"Oh good, then I have Kurokocchi all to myself tonight," Kise beamed. "I have something important to talk to him about, anyway." The blond slung an arm around Kuroko's shoulder amicably despite the incident only minutes earlier, and disrupted the smaller demon's train of thought. 

"I'm sorry, Kise-kun." Kuroko disentangled himself from Kise and headed back to the living room. Both Kagami and Kise looked at each other briefly before following behind. "It will have to wait. I have something important to discuss with Kagami-kun." Normally he would have at least talked to Kise-kun, but rude or not he felt that having the prince here too long would put their secret in jeopardy. There was too much Kagami didn't know and Kuroko knew the both of them needed rest before they could start investigating.

Kise made a face. "But this is about the tournament. The deadline is coming up and I want you on my team. You used to fight with Aominecchi all the time, and I hardly got a chance to work with you. We could win, easily." 

"I'm honored you would ask, Kise-kun. But I'm not interested," Kuroko replied bluntly. "Please stop asking." 

Kise flopped down in the chair beside the desk and sprawled out. "Always playing hard to get," the blond sighed. He stretched languidly and made himself comfortable. Kuroko felt Kagami stir beside him before he spoke. 

"What tournament?" Kagami asked. Kise froze and looked up at Kagami in shock. For a split second, concern raced across Kuroko's mind.

"Where are you from? I don't recognize your face," Kise eyed the redhead suspiciously, taking in his features. "Must be pretty far if you don't know about the tournament for the crown. Even if you don't have a partner or plan to enter it's the biggest deal around here all year." 

"Oh, uh right," Kagami quickly amended. Kuroko glanced at the angel and silently wished Kagami would think a bit before speaking or this mission was going to fail before they even started. 

"Kagami-kun is from the west," Kuroko answered for the angel. Understanding flashed across Kise's features even though Kagami looked confused. The west of the main cities was largely rural, near the wastelands, and demons there preferred to mind their own business. Few participated in the tournament, the rest were hardly ever seen.

"That explains his accent, and those strange clothes," Kise relaxed slightly and Kuroko elbowed Kagami's side sharply before he could open his mouth to protest. 

"Yes, I'm sorry for his behavior," Kuroko moved past the scowling angel nursing his side. 

Kise raked a hand through his hair and let it fall over his eyes again. Kuroko thought he saw a flash of disappointment in Kise's golden eyes, and his smile faltered for a second before he fixed it. "I'll be back to ask again. Midorimacchi and Aominecchi already have their partners. I don't want to be the last one out," the blond pushed himself out of the chair. "So I'll be back!" 

Kuroko once again wondered what Kise's intentions were, and he wished he knew the blond better. On the surface he appeared friendly and laid back, but Kuroko sensed something just beneath the surface. He didn't know what it was, and he was sure he wouldn't find out unless he fought with Kise himself. He had learned a great deal about his last partner that way. He would undoubtedly learn about Kagami that way as well, maybe discover some of his intentions and reasons behind his actions. 

Kuroko bid Kise goodbye as the demon left the house and vanished into the darkness outside. The blue fairy lights danced around the room in his absence, almost eerie in the silence. 

"So that's one of the infamous princes, huh?" Kagami leaned against the wall, a grin spread on his features. "I want to see him fight in person. If they're as strong as I've heard, it's gotta be good." Kuroko wasn't sure if he should break the news to the angel that a fight against Kise probably wouldn't happen. 

"If anyone knows anything about disappearing souls, Kise-kun and the others would. The tournament will be the best place to find information." 

"How do you think I'd do in a fight against him?" Kagami wasn't listening. His eyes were focused on a distant daydream. 

"You would be instantly annihilated," Kuroko bluntly replied. 

"He's that good? Even better! I'd like to test my skills against him. It's been ages since I've had a good fight." 

Kuroko did not believe Kise was the type to break the rules and covet souls for his own ambitions. He didn't know who could be strong enough and cunning enough to get away with it unnoticed, but he had a feeling whoever it was had the throne in mind as their endgame. 

"What happens in this tournament for the throne away?" Kagami still seemed overeager and impatient. He had taken his sword off his back and was examining the blade for wear in the dim lighting. He took good care of his weapon, Kuroko noted, and he wondered if that had been part of the angel's training. Whoever his superior was had probably taught him a great deal. 

"Thousands of participants enter the preliminaries, and are slowly rooted out throughout the tournament. The title is King or Queen of Hell. You gain access to the palace army, and you work with the eldest Fallen, who are members of the council. There are no rules in the tournament and the only goal is to win, and more often than not it ends in death for one or both participants. Each fights with a particular style, some use magic, others use weapons, and some play with tricks and traps." 

"Why don't you participate?" Kagami looked over at Kuroko inquisitively. He lowered his sword onto the table. The demon didn't immediately answer. Instead he carefully rearranged the papers on the desk in silence. 

"I don't know. All I know is that I hate it. There is no respect for a king that has slaughtered his way to the throne, only fear. And after our king is crowned, he is never seen again. It is a pointless competition." 

"Oh..." Kagami trailed off, dropping his eyes to the ground. Silence fell between them, and Kuroko took it as a respite. 

"You should rest, Kagami-kun. You've been through a lot today." Kagami appeared absorbed in his thoughts. Kuroko wasn't sure if he was heard or not, but he moved quietly to the door and stepped outside. 

The rumbling of thunder sounded in the distance, the only sound to break the quiet of night. He sat down and rested his back against the trunk of a nearby tree branching over his house. He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of thunder and the creaking of branches. The wind was warm against his face and neck, drying any traces of moisture left from his visit to Earth. 

Fatigue finally caught up to him. Every muscle ached and every concern plagued his mind casting doubt and suspicion and thoughts of failure. The cycle of night continued and he allowed the energy around him to slowly heal his weary body. When he slept, it was dreamless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late update! I started a new full-time job and it's been crazy hectic. I love and appreciate the support. Keep on, keeping on Knb lovers. Next chapter we meet another miracle.


End file.
